Here Is Where The Party Starts
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: FOR EDWARD'S JOSIE BLACK :: She had gotten a chaste kiss on the cheek before they parted, and they hadn’t tried staying in contact. Seven years later, however, it would be just like déjà vu... Cena/OC


**This year, we're going for a present that's actually on time this year (-shock-) and hopefully, this isn't too crazy.**

**Happy birthday Leesie!**

**Title and lyrics taken from "Obvious" by Hey Monday.**

-

They had met once before.

Before she was a rock star, and while he was in Ohio Valley Wrestling. But that had been years ago.

She had still been a teenager when they met in the club she had (illegally) been at, as part of her band's "tour". They were trying to catch the eye of any talent scouts, but it hadn't been any scout's eye she had caught. Rather, it had been his, and they had spent the rest of the night at the club, just talking. She had kept saying whatever randomly popped in her head to avoid awkward silences, while he listened. He had talked about himself as well, though she honestly couldn't remember much of what he said, too distracted by the dimples.

Their night had ended when he had done the gentlemanly thing and driven her back to the hotel where she was staying with her friends. She had gotten a chaste kiss on the cheek before they parted, and they hadn't tried staying in contact.

Seven years later, however, it would be just like déjà vu.

-

Leesie Rennings had known who he was the moment she laid eyes on him. Despite being a bit larger and his hair shorter, he was virtually the same as he was all those years ago in the bar. But he was still the same guy, charm and dimples included.

At the moment, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to hurt or hug Tina for the arrangement.

"So you're Shi, huh?" John smiled, walking along with her during the late autumn night. "Never would have thought I'd run into you like this."

Her cheeks flushed, both from his dimples and the fact that he remembered one night so long ago. "I didn't either, to be honest."

There was a comfortable silence as they walked along. His arm slowly wound its way around her lower back, drawing her closer to his massive frame. They walked that way for a few more blocks, before he broke the silence.

"You've changed since we last met." He stated, tightening his grip. "Last time, you talk up a storm."

"I'm not a fan of awkward silences." Leesie admitted, leaning her head against his chest.

John chuckled, squeezing the bassist gently. He went to go say something, only to stop when he felt the first drops of rain on his forehead. It didn't take long before the clouds opened up and the couple became victims of a heavy downpour. They quickened their pace, Leesie laughing despite the cold precipitation running her outfit and hair.

If possible, it started to rain harder, causing the bassist to squeal. Her hand became dwarfed as John took it in his, the two now running to get to the hotel.

Everything felt so surreal to Leesie as they stopped in an entrance to an apartment complex to get out of the rain. John was pressing her against the door so he could fit in as well. They were close, their faces just inches apart, his hands on either side of her. Yet, she didn't feel threatened or intimidated like she normally would have.

It was bizarre as well. Her heart was racing, and she was sure it was from more than just the running. Her stomach was in knots, making her feel ridiculous. The two had been closer before ('Much closer,' she thought to herself), but this time, it was different.

Yes, they had been intimate. But now, everything was changed. It was more than her being a bassist and him being a Superstar; it was them transported back to the bar, when they were relative nobodies to the world. It was a deeper connection than sex... it was love.

'Let's get reckless, dance with our hands to the beat...'

She mentally cursed herself for starting to sing Hey Monday. Even if the lyrics were seemingly relevant.

"Leesie?" he asked quietly, and she became aware of just how close they were.

"Yeah?" she responded, her voice barely audible.

"You ready to take off again?"

Leesie shook her head. "Not quite."

She put her hands on John's chest, guiding him backwards into the pouring rain.

"What? Lees-"

Before he could get any further, she put her hands on his shoulders for leverage, standing on tiptoe to kiss him.

_**Don't let this slip throw our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight**_

The kiss was gentle, even as he kissed her back. It only lasted a few moments, but it was long enough for the both of them to know.

_**It's o-o-obvious  
One kiss  
It's easy to see  
**__**You and me**_


End file.
